


afternoon delight

by coffeewordangel



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 11:38:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13635522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeewordangel/pseuds/coffeewordangel
Summary: tour bus PWP





	afternoon delight

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this title. It was 12 years ago. I thought I was funny?

Around three p.m. the miles between venues always seem longer. When conversation has petered out and all the books have been read and the lyrics just aren’t coming, Gerard can almost feel his brain atrophying from boredom.

The couches seem uncomfortable and he’s tapped for ideas so he retreats to his bunk with his I-pod and stares up at the ceiling. Music washes over him, easing the twitching of his skin. Slowly Gerard’s eyes droop shut and he slips into the mental plane between waking and dreaming.

Warm fingers creep across the pale flesh peeking between his t-shirt and his jeans. They leisurely unbutton his fly, pulling the thick fabric down around his hips. Hot breath slips through the cotton covering his dick. 

Gerard opens his eyes and smiles sleepily. “Hey you.”

Frank grins and mouths Gerard through his underwear. “Hey, Gee.”

Gerard lazily reaches down to thread his fingers through Frank’s short hair. Frank pulls down Gerard’s underwear just enough to flick his tongue across the tip of Gerard’s cock.

“Tease,” Gerard accuses.

“Mmm.” Frank nuzzles Gerard’s groin. “I can stop,” he offers.

Gerard stretches leisurely. “No need. Take your time.”

Sunlight filters through a crack between the curtains, illuminating a diagonal stripe across Gerard’s body.

Frank’s fingers stroke the angles of Gerard’s hips while slowly taking his cock down his throat, one slow inch at a time.

“God,” Gerard moans softly. “You’re amazing.

His hips move minutely, a fraction of an inch and back again. Slow burn builds, lapping at his skin with smoldering heat. Frank’s fingers fan the flames, tracing paths of need over Gerard’s pale flesh.

Gerard cants his head back, unable to stand the overload of sensation. He wants to move his hips, force Frank to speed his pace but the tight space available in the bunk is as effective as being tied up. So he whimpers and lets the burn build and just before he thinks it’s going to kill him he arches his back and comes so hard he blacks out, biting his lip to keep from screaming.

When he comes to, Frank’s stroking Gerard’s quivering abdomen and giving him a self-satisfied grin.

“Fuck.” Gerard laughs shakily.

Frank gracefully slides up his body. “You’re bleeding,” he murmurs before snaking his tongue out to lap the blood from Gerard’s lips.

Gerard moans and draws Frank’s tongue into his mouth, metallic and salty. “You know, there’s virtually no chemical difference between semen and blood,” he murmurs around Frank’s tongue.

Frank laughs. “Trust you to know that, Gee. What about other bodily fluids?”

Gerard twines his legs around Frank’s waist and presses his ass against Frank’s cock, still trapped in denim.

“Are we gonna talk chemistry or are you gonna fuck me?”


End file.
